laurammaranofandomcom-20200214-history
Raini Rodriguez
Raini Alena Rodriguez (Born July 1, 1993) is an American actress and singer, best know for her role as Maya Blart in Paul Blart: Mall Cop. She also has appeared in many Disney shows like "The Suite Life Of Zack and Cody" and on Disney XD's "I'm In The Band". She currently stars as Trish De la Rosa on "Austin & Ally" along with Laura Marano, Ross Lynch and Calum Worthy. Early Life and Career Raini Rodriguez was born in Bryan, Texas on July 1st , 1993, she is the daughter of Diane and Roy Rodriguez, who owns a business. She is also the elder sister of known actor, Rico Rodriguez who also guest starred in a Disney Channel show as Leo in Good Luck Charlie. Trivia * Her star sign is Cancer. * She has a 13 year old brother named Rico Rodriguez who stars as Manny, a preteen, in the hit ABC original comedy, Modern Family. * She is the second oldest of the Austin & Ally cast (after Calum Worthy). * She is the shortest out of the main cast of Austin & Ally. * She has never ridden a roller-coaster. * Along with acting, she hopes she will get a career in singing and directing. * She loves spaghetti. * She has two older brothers and one younger brother (who also acts). * She loves watching horror movies. * She once stated that she can only make sugar cookies and scrambled eggs. * If she visits a place, she usually gets a stuffed animal as a souveneir. * She owns a jukebox. * She graduated from high-school at the age of 16. * Her friends nicknamed her "Chewy" because she chewed on anything that she got a hold on. *Raini said she hates when people post spoilers on Youtube. * She recorded a song, "Living Your Dreams" for the movie, Beverly Hills Chihuahua 3. * In the 4th grade, she was named "Librarian of the Year," because she read every single book in the library. * She has a Twitter account, and commonly tweets her co-stars of Austin & Ally. * She often answers questions from fans on twitter. * She has a Tumblr account. * She often says Laura Marano is very close to her and they tell each other everything. * "Living Your Dreams" was the first song she recorded for Disney. * She sometimes brings back candy for her co-stars of Austin & Ally, including scorpion suckers. * She played the daughter of Kevin James in "Paul Blart: Mall Cop". * Her favorite color is purple. * 5'1 is her height. * She is the one who asked everyone to stop the spoilers. * Someone faked being her on Tumblr, being anonymous. * She cannot skate. * One word each main cast member would describe her as is incredible (Laura), gorgeous (Calum), and motherly (Ross). * One of her must have snacks while on set are strawberries. * She has to arrive at set early to get her hair done. * She grew one inch since she started filming Austin & Ally. * Her dressing room is room 67. * She has a lot of inspirational phrases on her dressing room wall. * She loves gum. * One of her favorite shows is Friends. * She is the volunteer for "Show Some Heart" compaign. * Raini won the Austin & Ally All-Star Challenge. * She revealed in a "Fan Question" video that she thinks her character, Trish, will grow up to be a big-shot manager. * She prefers Chocolate over Vanilla. * Her favorite ice cream flavor is Strawberry. * She is afraid of heights. * She would rather drive than fly, due to her fear of heights. * She will be helping to write some episodes for Season 3 of Austin & Ally. * She along with Laura Marano were in a live stream together when Laura reached 400K followers on her Twitter account. *She was on an episode of The Suite Life Of Zack & Cody when she was younger. Filmography